


音乐三题

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Austria & Germany (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)





	音乐三题

[奥神罗] k.545 - II

那孩子就要死了。  
每个人都清楚这事实，如同确信他将被证据确凿地载入史册那般，如同纾写下一个早已预定的结局，挂不住的只是最后的尊严罢了。  
年轻的监护人端坐在靠窗的钢琴边。隔几步是那孩子睡着的床。他已昏睡了近一周，最近一次醒来，他告诉他自己似乎是失明了。  
“我看不见你，奥地利，”他沙哑地说，坦诚地将忧虑暴露在空气里，“我什么都看不见了。”  
罗德里希不知道说什么好。也许这就是领土逐渐解体的症状？先是视觉，然后呢？听觉？他会不会一点一点变得透明，如同被逐渐遗忘的亡灵？会不会某天早晨醒过来，就这样发觉他消失不见，怎样都找不到他，甚至找不到存在过的痕迹？  
然而他只是伸出冰冷的手抚摸孩子的脸颊，没事的，他听见自己这样说，您会没事的，有我在您身边，没事的，再睡一会儿吧。

因为有我在他身边。  
所以他就要死了。  
罗德里希竭力不去回溯以上两者的关联，一想起和这相干的哪怕万分之一的片段，都让他五脏六腑绞在一起，快要呕吐出来的痛。  
他自己的情况也没好到哪里去。持续不退的低烧，让他仅能靠着钢琴坐着，如果没有厚重的外套固定住姿态，他早已抖得如同寒风中被吹打的枝条。  
那孩子又醒了一次，睁开眼，说口渴。  
他拿着准备好的温水杯，扶他坐起，眼睁睁地看着他喝下。每一秒都有夺下杯子或者自己也灌一口的冲动，但他已经抖得没有多余的力气将其化诸行动了。  
“我觉得好了一些，奥地利，”孩子的神态异常平静，“谢谢你。”  
这样便好。他答，觉得浑身力气此刻都游离在体外，快要扶不住他。  
能否为我再弹奏一曲？好久没有听了。  
他无法拒绝这样的要求。孩子只是单纯地有了睡意，想要无梦的安眠罢了。他背对着他坐到钢琴前，拣了最简单的曲子。第十六号奏鸣曲。  
每一次触键现在都需要克服极大的阻力。他从未觉得琴是那样腐朽得不可救药。音符一个接一个蹦出来，竞相抚慰他的心，告诉他没事的，都会过去的。这让他觉得自己正在遭受最严酷的拷打。  
断断续续地弹完后，他垂下手，那边静悄悄的，再也没有呼吸的声音。  
他的眼泪滚在琴键上。

八月六日的凌晨钟点刚刚敲响。

[独奥] chopin Piano concerto No.1 - III 

“你给我站住！”  
背后传来德国人气急败坏的声音。他只是迟疑了一下，并没有停下脚步。  
然而路德维希终究是赶了上来。他不分由说拉住他一只胳膊退到墙角。奥地利人紧紧抿住嘴唇，苍白的脸上没有一丝血色。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？！”年轻人此刻已顾不上平素的礼节，他强行扳开对方的手掌，夺下那份快要被扯成两半的名单，只看了一眼，脸色就比之前试图阻止的对象还要糟糕。  
“你是怎么知道这件事的？”  
无视话里明显的责难和诘问的成分，罗德里希毫无惧色地回视对方那恐怖得有些扭曲的目光。  
“乐团里已经失踪了六个人，我无法坐视不管。”他斟酌许久，挑选了一件看起来并非那么匪夷所思的事作了回答。然而路德维希此刻已没有闲心与他共情。  
“你要怎么管？你凭什么管？”他低低吼道，对方的关注重点总是在这些地方与他微妙地错开，并且让他没来由地绝望，“如果连……”  
罗德里希平静地接口了。  
“‘如果连门德尔松都倒下了，那六个普通的乐手又算得了什么？’您是想这样说吧？”他脸上完全没有显露得到警告之后的表情，相反那副热忱而坦率地相信一切的态度，让他隐隐觉得事情一定会糟。  
“门德尔松先生的雕像还有周旋的余地。但我前天见过斯特劳斯先生了，他们不能这样利用他。”他紧咬双唇，伸手一把抓回那份音乐节的名单，“虽然在瓦格纳先生的艺术上我始终持保留意见，但现在并不是开玩笑的时候。请让一下。”  
路德维希心中顿时涌起千百个吐槽的念头，趁着他注意力松懈的一刻，奥地利人摆脱了他双手的钳制，撞开他，径直朝甬道走去。  
他紧紧跟在后面。长靴踏在地面击起的一连串回声让他呼吸也开始变得错乱。但现在不是开玩笑的时候。  
“你以为你现在是谁？”  
他终于吐出那句暴言了。视线末梢的青年只是停顿了一下，连背影也不曾动摇。

几分钟后，奥地利人顶着嘴角的淤痕出了会客室。  
路德维希急忙迎上去，刚要帮他揩去血迹，对方毫不领情地掸开他的手，自己从口袋里掏出手绢擦了起来。  
他一边的脸颊依然肿胀而绯红。另一只手不断在里袋翻找什么，紫罗兰色的眸子毫无焦距地平视前方。早就料到是这样的结果、但没有想到会挨打的路德维希不知道说什么好，只是任凭他动作痉挛地跟军大衣的内衬过不去，  
这时路过的宣传部的文官朝他们举手敬礼。他们回了礼。罗德里希突兀地拦住了他。  
“替我谢谢富特文格勒先生。还有……”  
他从嘴角艰难地挤出那个名字，就好像光是把它从记忆的坟包里挖出来都让他觉得伤筋动骨。  
“如果卡拉扬先生想继续坐镇萨尔茨堡音乐节，那就让他去吧。但……”  
欲言又止。  
“让他去吧。”  
他们不再说话。罗德里希终于摸到了烟，点燃一根后狠狠吸了起来。

_1\. 梗在之前已经提到过一些，这里再重提一下：①贵族被吞并后VPO就被解散了，亏得富特文格勒的周旋，保全了乐队中的半犹太血统的音乐家，但依然有六名犹太人乐手死于集中营；②犹太人门德尔松的塑像，曾被推倒拖走过，“令百万德国爱乐者蒙羞”；③理查.斯特劳斯，巴伐利亚指挥家，曾指挥过VPO，担任维也纳歌剧院总监，NZ上台后意大利指挥家托斯卡尼尼拒绝在这年的拜罗伊特音乐节演出，为了保全德国音乐艺术和出于对瓦格纳的尊重，斯特劳斯替托斯卡尼尼指挥了这场有NZ要人出席的盛大演出，被视作支持NZ的象征，从此展开不光彩的一页；但因为对政治不敏感，他力挺被放逐的茨威格，还与之合作剧本，于是不再受上层青睐，更因为儿媳妇是犹太人的关系，一直被监视着，开战后NZ失去对他的兴趣，移居维也纳。④元首憎恶着维也纳，因为维也纳拒绝让他成为艺术家。他发誓总有一天要将奥地利踩在脚下，狠狠羞辱一番。⑤卡拉扬其实算是个，投机倒把分子……呃。跟老富不共戴天。戈林和戈培尔经常争执应该把他俩中的谁确立为“德意志音乐第一人”……战后被奥地利禁演两年，不过后来还是敲诈了贵族400万……  
2.肖邦第一钢协回旋曲据说是仿小莫的动机和点子，不过显然没仿到位因为这完全是不同的气场……钢琴和乐队的竞争非常耐听，不过更加动人的是钢琴内部之间的矛盾。所以突然觉得这个非常非常契合战时的奥地利[这什么逻辑  
3.顺便，法国的小黄片love diary中男女主角在书房干的那场的BGM是肖邦第一钢协的“庄严的快板”……_

奥→洪] Waltz Op.69 No.2  
罗德里希在写一封信。  
一封长信。以“亲爱的伊丽莎白”开头，一本正经地记录了这个月的开支，从苹果卷的材料又涨价了，一直唠叨到国家歌剧院的重建，巨细无遗。  
眼看着信的长度快抵得上小说，他丝毫也没觉得自己啰嗦，也不考虑对方是否有耐心把这种流水账看完，又絮絮叨叨添了许多旁的近况。  
“……定音鼓果然是山羊皮的好。虽然为此裁减了乐团的薪金，不过大家都没有怨言。萨尔茨堡音乐节从未间断过，这是国人的骄傲。我搞到了位置很好的包厢，等你回来一起听。现在剧院的每个座位每年都有补贴，而且比路德维希那儿的多得多，我为此自豪。  
另外已经可以保证每天有两小时的练琴时间，Auf dem Wasser zu singen是吗？你曾经跟我讨过它的谱子，可惜打战的时候寄丢了。我这又给你抄了一份，在信里夹着。虽然是男高音的曲子，但升个调你也能唱。舒伯特他……”  
舒伯特他……  
他停了笔，不太确信自己还能往下写什么。冬之旅吗？他也从没指望能排出一场家庭音乐会来，虽然基尔伯特确实有一副好嗓子，不过他显然宁可拿来尼呦尼呦地笑也不愿合着他的钢琴唱一个字。  
这时有人敲门了。他一边应着门，一边手脚麻利地把信和乐谱收起来，装进写好的信封里。  
然后把它丢进书桌下的一只隐秘的小抽屉里。  
那里还有许多同样的信，按写作日期码得整整齐齐。

反正全都无法寄达，再多一封，也并没有什么不同。

END. 11/10/2009


End file.
